


Consequences of an 0-8-4

by Goodnightmoons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before Civil War, F/M, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Just stay with me, No Hulktasha your welcome, Shopping, Slight Relationship(s), Teenagers, This will get better, this is not abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightmoons/pseuds/Goodnightmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has learned three things form Anthony Stark. 1.) Never challenge an asgarden because they hold the power of magic and or more resourceful also there big on honor. 2.) Never ever challenge or insult the Black Widow for you will regret it in the morning. 3.) And the most importan, NEVER let Tony alone, drunk in a lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to longer chapters in the future. This is kind of a prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Marvel, or Law and Order, or Disney. But if I did I would totally want a cameo in all the MCU flims.

Steve has learned three things form Anthony Stark. 1.) Never challenge an asgarden because they hold the power of magic and or more resourceful also there big on honor.   2.) Never ever challenge or insult the Black Widow for you will regret it in the morning. 3.) And the most importan, NEVER let Tony alone, drunk in a lab. 

At Wanda's, Sam's, Vision's, and Rhodey's inauguration party at the New Avengers Complex. Tony had one to many to drink and found himslef wandering around his own complex looking for a toilet to either puke or pee whichever came first. 

Then the Iron Man found himslef gazing into the Avengers lab where he was gazing at a mysterious glowing gas. He put his eye over the retina scaner and was aloud in with one beep from the lock. Underneath the glowing gas lay a note that read " _0-8-4. Found after the battle of New York. Take caution when handling the 0-8-4. Side effects: **CLASSIFIED**. Further examination needed. **DO NOT BREATH IN**_ ," at the end of the note it was signed " _Jemma Simmons_."

Tony could tell this Jemma was from S.H.E.I.L.D from the way she used classified and S.H.E.I.LD codes, most likely this was from before S.H.E.I.L.D fell. So he didn't know if she was hydra or not. 

 Tony all sudden remembered his purpose for his journey. He clumsily turned around and rushed out the doors to find the nearest bathroom. 

Little did he know in his rush he knocked over the beaker of glowing gas. Now with the gases containment broken, the gas was free to venture into the air vents.


	2. Aftermath of a  Avengers Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you get drunk kiddes

At 1:00 am at the New Avenger Complex in upstate New York, the party was settling down. Maria left, she was still mostly sober and so has Rhodey because he hasn't moved in yet even though Tony designed him a room that was " _awesome_ " and  " _totally you"_ as the billionaire put it. All that was left in the bar/living room was a passed out Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Falcon, and Hawkeye.

Vision has left to his room to read because when he was J.A.R.V.I.S he didn't understand the point of fictional novels but as Vision he does. Currently he was reading a book called The Hunger Games which Wanda recommended, the character Katniss reminded him of the Maximoff girl.

Steve made sure that Wanda made it to her bed after one Vodka shot (she was a light drinker, so what thought Natasha) being the boy scout that he is. Natasha took on the honor of drawing on each of the passed out Avengers near her faces with sharpie. When Nat was in the middle of drawing a beautiful but sloppy hawk (she was drunk too after all) on Clint forehead when Steve came in after placing Wanda in her bed.

"Honey did you tuck the baby in?" She asked in a scarastic mocking tone. She turned her head to a bright red Steve. Apparently it wasn't _appropriate f_ or her to refer as him as "Honey" even though she thought it was quite funny to see an embarrassed Captain America.

"Yeah...um..Wanda..she's asleep in her room," said Steve while rubbing his neck. He started to pick up all the empty beer cans and just random trash to divert her focus.

"Stevey you treat too good," said Natasha in the same tone as before with a sly smilie on her face. She loved to see him embarrassed it was a rare occurrence. She would toy with people expecially the innocent ones. Maria would call her a Bitch for it but it was in her nature. Where is that agent anyway thought the spy. She continued to toy with Steve, her half done masterpiece forgotten.

"Didn't you drink like..5 beers? No wait I remember the good Captain can't get drunk. But didn't you have a shot of Thor's _magic alcohol_ " Natasha said saying _magic alcohol_ in air quotes.

"Yeah I did but they don't have that strong of a effect on me. I guess just another side effect of the serum," said a slightly intoxicated Steve.

"Well beside getting all musclely," said a drunk Black Widow while pointing at Steve's big arms. _How strong are those arms anyway I bet they can do a lot of thing to me..._ **No Natasha!** Those are bad thoughts he's your co-leader. But Clint was your partner when you were... involved, so it wasn't that bad, right?

Steve completely unaware of the internal struggle of the red head in front of him, continued picking up the trash.

Then he noticed a glowing gas appear out of the vent next to Natasha. Then Natasha started to lose her balance when the gas approached her. He knew he shouldn't run into the potentially dangerous gas but who was Captain America without rescuing a damsel in distress. But Natasha Romanoff was no damel in distress he knew for a fact that she can and has been takeing care of her slef. But Steve still ran to her right before she fell and caught her in his arms.

"Nat! Natasha! Can you hear me!" said a frantic soldier to the spy. Then Steve felt a wave of unconsciousness fall on him. He put Nat down on the empty couch next to him. He soon found him self passed out next to her on the bed with a blanket covering their bodies.

After the 0-8-4 knocked out and went inside the only conscious Avengers. It was making it way towards the passed out ones. It went inside the nose of the five Avengers with sharpie tattoos, the youngest Avenger which was asleep in her room, and the A.I which was peacefully reading a book called The Hunger Games. Making sure each of it victims breathed in it's gas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am starting too get into the real story here. I just love Steve & Nat!! Leave in the comments what you think the gas does. I bet you won't get it right ;) As always stay with me guys :)


	3. A Late Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real fun begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been a lot of bulid up to this point but just stay to the end of this chapter I promise it's worth it. I did write this while watching Law & Order SVU

Maria Hill entered a surprisingly empty New Avengers Complex. She knew that they let the cadets have 2 months off since they had there finials. But she was surprised not to see Steve or Natasha up yet. She checked her apple watch ( _I know in this she has a apple watch_ ) it said 9:30 am, this was a late start for her. Usually she would be here by 7:00 but she didn't get home till 1:30.

Well she was kind of glad they weren't up so she could get some alone time and also look though Nat's phone. She and Natasha got bored once at a S.H.E.I.L.D meeting and Natasha accidentally showed Maria her password. She was surprised that she hasn't changed it in 3 years.

When she walked in the kitchen to get something to eat when she saw two people under a blanket in the media room, one with red hair and the other with blonde. She guessed that it was Captain America and the Black Widow underthere. She rooted for them since they were checking each other out on the Helicarrier back at the battle of New York. She never got the whole " _Bruce and Natasha thing_ " but she was glad when it was over. She even told Natasha straight to her face that she didn't like them after they were over. Natasha, sure got a little mad but she mostly agreed with Maria, but she would never admit it to her face. She didn't get why Nat and Steve got together they are perfect for each other she thought.

She decided she didn't want to interrupt their moment. Plus she didn't feel like talking to anyone. She decided on Apple Jack ceral and a glass of some fancy drink she found in the fridge. She poured in milk in a mug and added ceral, she liked them in mugs because it easier to carry, then she got the juice it tasted like orange, mango, pineapple rich people jucie she thought.

She walked over to the empty sofa across from Nat and Steve. And turned on Netflix, then under her profile she clicked "Law & Order: Special Victims Unit" and started an episode.

From behind her she saw a girl walk behind her into the kitchen. Probably Wanda judging from the magenta and black hoodie, she probably had the same night as she had judging from the unbrushed hair. But she couldn't see her fully because she had her back towards her.

"Hey how are you feeling," said Maria with a level of concern in her voice.

"Good I guess. If good means throwing up before you sleep. Then yeah, I'm real good then," said Wanda sarcastically. Maria noticed that her voice sounded a little off, kind of younger. But she dismissed it thinking that it was just Wanda's hangover voice. She turned her attention to the recent sexual assault on SVU. Then Wanda came over with a bowl of Lucky Charms and sat down on the recliner to the right of her. The young Avenger had on magenta and black plaid pajama pants and a magenta and black hoodie which covered most of the agents view of her face. But it was definitely Wanda with her choose of clothing.

"Hey do you know where everyone is. They should be up by now," said Maria to Wanda, she had to be on top if things.

"Yeah um..I'm pretty sure Tony, Clint, Bruce, Sam, and Thor are in the Bar/Livingroom area,"said Wanda while numbering the amount of people on her hand "I know Rhodey left like you" said Wanda while pointing at Maria "and Vision went to his room to read or whatever," Wanda was acting kind of werid thought Maria in her head.

"Well I found Nat and Steve," said Maria  in a accomplished tone while pointing at the two individuals under the blanket on the couch across from her.

"Finally!!" shouted the New Avenger. "You don't get it I've been waiting for them to get together since they started training me. I noticed how flirty they were being too each other." exclaimed an over joyed Wanda. "Yes, Sam owes me $30,"said Wanda in a teasing tone.

Maria really hasn't seen this side of Wanda. Now she's thinking about it this is the most they ever talked, even though she has been around for a year now. She thought Wanda was acting like a teenager. I mean, Maria felt the same way here but she didn't shout it out for the whole world to hear unlike someone.

"Don't tell me you bet Sam that they were going to get together by this year," said Maria knowingly.

"And he said by next year," said Wanda finishing Maria question.

"Well I guess that he owes me $30 too!" said a joyfyl Maria.

"Do you want to wake them up. I mean its 10:30," asked Maria

"No let them have there fun. We can tease them when they wake up,"said Wanda "but I am going to get my money from Sam" said Wanda as she got up from the couch and headed towards the Bar/Livingroom area. Maria unpaused Netflix and continued watching the SVU detectives.

When Maria heard a scream. At first she thought it was the T.V but it was coming from the Complex. Maria followed the sounds of multiple screams till she got to a scene in which she can't comprehendSo did you like the surprise.

There was six teenage girls. Four asleep and two just looking at each other screaming and freaking out. All of which happened to look like five of  the earth's mightest heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like the surprise. I have some questions for yall :  
> 1\. Who do you think those two girls are?  
> 2\. Do you think I should have all of the Avengers shop for there clothes or they just have there clothes magically on them?  
> Thxs♡☆♢ as always:)


	4. Confusion Happens to Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me forever to put this up but school ended and summer craziness happened. So i promise you i will post the next chapter by tomorrow or the next day.

Maria finally found her voice after watching the two shocked teenagers exchange a few choice words. One looked exactly like Wanda if she was five  years younger both girls had the same hairstyle and eyes but it could be a superfan but she was wearing the clothes which she saw Wanda wearing earlier but they were a tad bit larger for the petite brunette.  
  
The other teenager she didn't recognize at all but she was slightly familiar. She was wearing men clothes the hanged off of her frame. She had short very curly hair that exemplifies her dark-skin and almond color eyes.  
  
Maria pulled out her gun and cocked it at the unrecognizable teenager.  
"Who are you and how did you get in here" said Maria very seriously, eyeing both of the confused teenagers.  
  
"What do you mean Maria, I was just talking to you on the couch, like two minutes ago" said the brunett. "I walked in here expecting to find Sam to get my money but I find them" said the girl pointing to the still asleep girls and the one conscious girl.  
  
Maria wounders how those girls can sleep though the screaming match she just wittinessed.  
  
"She was just waking up and I just don't know what came over me I was so shocked the only words that came out of my mouth were screams" said the brunett, all the while the other girl was tentatively listening the this new development.  
  
"So what do you have to say for your self" said the S.H.E.I.L.D agent shifting her attention to the dormant girl.  
  
"Well" the girl seemed shocked and bewildered by her own voice but continued on, " I don't know if you'll believe what I have to say"  
  
"Try me" said Maria thinking about some of tge crazy stuff she witnessed over the last threMaria finally found her voice after watching the two shocked teenagers exchange a few choice words. One looked exactly like Wanda if she was five  years younger. They had the same hairstyle and eyes but it could be a superfan but she was wearing the clothes which she saw Wanda wearing earlier but they were a tad bit larger for the petite brunette.  
  
The other teenager she didn't recognize at all. She was wearing men clothes the hanged off of her frame. She had short very curly hair that exemplifies her dark-skin and almond color eyes.  
  
Maria pulled out her gun and cocked it at the unrecognizable teenager.  
"Who are you and how did you get in here" said Maria very seriously, eyeing both of the confused teenagers.  
  
"What do you mean Maria, I was just talking to you on the couch, like two minutes ago" said the brunett. "I walked in here expecting to find Sam to get my money but I find them" said the girl pointing to the still asleep girls and the one conscious girl.  
  
Maria wounders how those girls can sleep though the screaming match sge just wittinessed.  
  
"She was just waking up and I just don't know what came over me I was so shocked the only words that came out of my mouth were screams" said the brunett, all the while the other girl was tentatively listening the this new development.  
  
"So what do you have to say for your self" said the S.H.E.I.L.D agent shifting her attention to the dormant girl.  
  
"Well" the girl seemed shocked and bewildered by her own voice but continued on, " I don't know if you'll believe what I have to say"  
  
"Try me" said Maria thinking about the crazy stuff she witnessed in the last four years that would seem crazy five years ago, asguard, aliens, hydra in shield, and crazy rogue robots.  
  
"Well...um my name is Samuel Thomas Wilson aka the flacon, one of the newest Avengers" said the terrified girl.  
  
"Last time I checked The Falcon wasn't a teenage girl" said a doubtful Maria.  
  
"What do you mean Teenage girl" said the girl. Maria handed the girl a mirror that was behind her giving the lost girl the benifit of the doubt. The had a look of pure shock which plastered her face, she then dropped the small mirror from her hands. The mirror shattered into a thousand tiny pieces, the other girl started to reach at both the frightened girl and a dust pan. The shocked girl started to have a full blown panic attack. She started to pace around the room while mumbling to her slef about what happened last night and that this is just a nightmare and I'll she needed to do was wake up and this will be over.  
  
S.H.E.I.L.D has never trained her for anything like this, they never told her how to handle six teenage girls that magically appear and happen to look like some of earths mightest heroes. Maria was never in touch with her maternal side like other females. She never even wanted kids! But by the looks of it she had inherited six of them, teenagers no less!  
  
She and the brunett girl tried to calm down the other girl, till she finally sat down and ahe started to talk coherently to them.  
  
"I'm tell you I am Sam Wilson," she said with pleading eyes "last night me, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Thor, Steve, Natasha, Vision, Rhodey, Wanda, and you" said the girl pointing at Maria " we were all having a party for the newest Avengers. Then you and Rhodey left and the rest of us went in here," said the girl pointing to the room they were in. "Then Bruce fell asleepon the couch and me, Clint, Tony, and Thor had a couple more Asgarden drinks and thats the last I remember before waking up to a girl screaming and seeing myslef in a different body," pleated the girl.  
  
"Well I don't know how you got that information or who you are but that still doesn't explain a thing," said a judgemental Maria.  
  
"Ok then ask me a question only the "real" Sam Wilson would know?"  
  
"Okay then what was the first thing Captain America told the Flacon?"  
  
She similed and stated "On your left. And he still loves to mock how faster is then me with that simple statement,"  
  
Maria lowed her gun and steped closer to the gir..no Sam.  
  
"Then this must be the others," said Wanda pointed to passed out girls.  
"But I don't understand whatever turned us turned you guys into your opposite gender. Why didnt it do that with me?"  
e years  
  
"Well...um my name is Samuel Thomas Wilson aka the flacon, one of the newest Avengers" said the terrified girl.  
  
"Last time I checked The Falcon wasn't a teenage girl" said a doubtful Maria.  
  
"What do you mean Teenage girl" said the girl. Maria handed the girl a mirror that was behind her giving the lost girl the benifit of the doubt. The had a look of pure shock which plastered her face, she then dropped the small mirror from her hands. The mirror shattered into a thousand tiny pieces, the other girl started to reach at both the frightened girl and a dust pan. The shocked girl started to have a full blown panic attack. She started to pace around the room while mumbling to her slef about what happened last night and that this is just a nightmare and I'll she needed to do was wake up and this will be over.  
  
S.H.E.I.L.D has never trained her for anything like this, they never told her how to handle six teenage girls that magically appear and happen to look like some of earths mightest heroes. Maria was never in touch with her maternal side like other females. She never even wanted kids! But by the looks of it she had inherited six of them, teenagers no less!  
  
She and the brunett girl tried to calm down the other girl, till she finally sat down and ahe started to talk coherently to them.  
  
"I'm tell you I am Sam Wilson," she said with pleading eyes "last night me, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Thor, Steve, Natasha, Vision, Rhodey, Wanda, and you" said the girl pointing at Maria " we were all having a party for the newest Avengers. Then you and Rhodey left and the rest of us went in here," said the girl pointing to the room they were in. "Then Bruce fell asleepon the couch and me, Clint, Tony, and Thor had a couple more Asgarden drinks and thats the last I remember before waking up to a girl screaming and seeing myslef in a different body," pleated the girl.  
  
"Well I don't know how you got that information or who you are but that still doesn't explain a thing," said a judgemental Maria.  
  
"Ok then ask me a question only the "real" Sam Wilson would know?"  
  
"Okay then what was the first thing Captain America told the Flacon?"  
  
She similed and stated "On your left. And he still loves to mock how faster is then me with that simple statement,"  
  
Maria lowed her gun and steped closer to the gir..no Sam.  
  
"Then this must be the others," said Wanda pointed to passed out girls.  
"But I don't understand whatever turned us turned you guys into your opposite gender. Why didnt it do that with me?"

"Fuck if I know. Try a to ask the people that have a degree in this!" said angered Sam.  
  
With that the started to wake up the rest of the Avengers in the room. Each of them had their questions and concerns which they had no answers too. Each of them screamed at each other for a good minute before continuing on with shock of they're predicament.  
  
Each of the girls resembled the Avengers hauntingly, like they could be their daughters. All of the girls were wearing the same large clothes they were wearing yesterday, which looked ridiculous hanging off their small frames. Maria made a mental note to buy each of them clothes, bras, and underwear that would now fit them. That sound crazy in her mind she had to buy the Avengers each teenage girl clothes but thats what you get when you sign up to work with an alien, an almost cyborg, a fossil, two assassins, a witch, a human like A.I, and the most normal a man with a bird suit.  
  
Lastly they woke up Bruce each of them to afraid in the fear that she might hulk out. Thor finally signed up for the suicide mission saying something like if I die there's a place in Valhalla for mean, whatever that means.  
  
When they filled in Bruce in on there problem, she was silent though the whole thing untill they were finshed she said "I might have an idea about what turned us" she said in a gentle voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. What are your guy's guesses on what each of the Avenger look like now. So thxs.


	5. Just Blame It on the Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I got F.R.I.D.A.Y'S mannerisms right so dont kill me and also i my have botched the time schedule but i hope you like it. And I made deadline, I will tryt to post tonight or tomorrow.

"Well um yesterday I was going through the left overs of the 0-8-4s of S.H.E.I.L.D" said the small voice of a brunett girl formerly known as Bruce Banner as she got her notes that was on the counter,  "and I came across a mysterious gas that S.H.E.I.L.D found two years before it fell. And a young scientist named Jemma Simmons first examined it after it was recovered. She wrote in her notes that once it became airborne it could have dangerous outcomes to any who breath it in."  
  
"So that means that somehow everyone in the buliding got infected by the gas, but how did it get out of its container?" added Sam.  
  
"When I left the lab last night it was contained in an air tight beaker," said Bruce.  
  
"Um guys I might know how it got out," said a girl with straight long black hair formly know as Tony Stark, "well last night I was drunk and I was looking for the bathroom when I saw the beaker. It felt like it was calling for me to let it out, so I walked over there but I DIDN'T knock it over,"  
  
"Then it must have knocked it self over because you couldn't have. But wait you were in there the night before we become this," said an angry girl with a pixie style short hair know as Clint Barton gesturing to her body and all the others.  
  
"I DID NOT KNOCK IT OVER!" yelled the defensive armored Avenger while stomping her foot. Everyone watched this odd exchange behold them, it was oddly feminine for the Avenger to do even for Tony.  
  
"Okay that doesn't matter now, we can play the blame game latter, we just need to let Bruce finish," said Wanda stopping the girls before they rip each other's hair out.  
  
"Also according to Dr. Simmons the first victims of the gas became teenage girls. I wouldn't believe that three grown men and one grown women turn into teenagers till now,"said Bruce while glancing at his fellow Avengers and reading Dr. Simmons notes "She also recorded that the local law enforcement called the feds which in turned called S.H.E.I.L.D. They bring in the victims and examined them, each of them had perfect health even the man who had cancer before was now cured. They kept them at base and the longer the men were females the more they have feminine tendencies. But after three days the victims forgot they were once men and the memories were replaced by flase ones of them as girls then as boys like them experiencing things differently. Also after twelve  hours they forgot their names and insted they remembered they names but feminized like one man's name was Daniel and she now insted her name was Danielle. But as for the women she was still herslef but twenty years younger she didn't mind that at all, she liked this  at frist but after two days her memory was changed from growing up in the 80s she now remembered growing up in the 00s. But all of them forgot there adult selfs and only remembered they're new versions of them slefs."  
  
It took them a long time to digest the information just throwned at them, they sat in a uncomfortable silence till Clint spoke up "We are all fucked aren't we, unless S.H.E.I.L.D found a cure for the others?"  
  
"I remember this case, no we didn't for one we didn't think anything like this was possible, this was before New York and New Mexico, so no one thought this was possible. Everyone thought this was a joke by some bored teenagers. The only one that thought this was legible was Fury and a young scientist named Jemma Simmons. But Fury's investigation was terminated by the board and the board told Fury to destroy the 0-8-4 but I guess Fury continued researching it while keeping it before New York happened and the fall of S.H.E.I.L.D. It must have been disregarded till Bruce found it," said Maria the only adult in the room.  
  
"Well if am going to be stuck like this and lose my family because I'm I teenage GIRL then I am definitely going to kill you Stark," said a furious Hawkeye while lunging at Tony.  
  
"Okay, okay guys lets just clam down and try to figure this out," said Sam while eyeing a watery eyed Clint.  
  
"F.R.I.D.A.Y could you show us the the footage from yesterday night, by the time we fell asleep," said Tony talking to omnipresent A.I.

  
"No I can not, voice unrecognizable," said the Irish A.I."No no no I'm  name is Tony Stark,  your creator, the billionaire, playboy , philanthropist, you can't this to me!!" Said an aggressive Tony.  
  
"Hey Tony" said Maria grabbing the billionaires attention "how about you let me ask for the footage from F.R.I.D.A.Y  since my voice is on file."  
  
"No because my voice should be on file. It hasn't changed that much, right?" Said a frantic Tony glancing at all of the face to afraid to meet her gaze till she got to Maria, she gave her a look that screamed no. Tony gave up after that and let Maria ask the A.I.  
  
"F.R.I.D.A.Y could you show us the footage from yesterday night right about the time the Avengers in this room went to sleep?" Asked Maria.  
  
"Here is the footage you asked for Agent Hill," the A.I showed them a video of the five Avengers falling down on the couch at 1:00am and then thirty minutes later a glowing green gas comes out of the vent and into the Avengers mouths.  
  
"So if at 1:30 in the morning gas enters our bodies, so in twelve hours from that is 1:30pm" said Bruce "what time is it now Maria?"  
  
Maria checked her watch and spoke "11:30am"  
  
"So that means we have two hours till we forget are names" said Clint then Clint jumped from her stop reaching out to strangle Tony who was a couple feet away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me in the comments if I got F.R.I.D.A.Y right and if you enjoyed it. I am starting to get into the plot now.


	6. Family's are Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Maria centric and I don't think my back story of her follows the comics at all. This is also the longest chapter so far so hopefully that makes up for being late.

Clint jumped at Tony's neck, she started strangling the girl till Thor and Sam could pull them apart. Thor lifted up the petite Clint and put her on the couch far away from Tony while Sam pulled Tony by her long wavy black hair till she got on her feet.   
  
"Hey what was that for!" yelled Tony while rubbing her head and death staring Sam.  
  
Sam looked down at her small doll like hands and found a few loose strands of hair that used to belong to one Tony Stark. She looked a Tony with a apologetic look, "I'm sorry Tony, I don't know what came over me I was watching Clint beat the shit out of you one moment then the next I was over there wanting to pull out all of your hair. I was wishing I was the one hurting you," said Sam with waterfall tears, she sat down on the couch next to Thor as Thor calmed her down with a soothing gesture.  
  
"It's okay Sam, if I was you I would want to kill me too," said Tony walking over to hug Sam.  
  
Maria watched this all amazed at how stereotypical they were being like they were actually teenage girl and this was a Disney Channel movie. She was about to go get popcorn and a camera. The Avengers she knew will never do this but now she figures the Avenger she loved, the world loved, might be gone forever.  
  
"Okay enough with the Chick Flick moments. Does anyone know if anyone else was in the house last night," asked Clint fully recovered from her outburst earlier.   
  
"I think Maria and I saw Steve and Natasha on the couch and I thought I saw Vision go in his room," said the young mutant.   
  
"Okay Wanda and Thor go find Vision and see if he was affected by this and if he was explain to him what Bruce told us," said a not overly commanding Maria "and Clint, Tony, and Sam go find and explain to Nat and Steve what happened. And Bruce can I talk to you."  
After her commands everyone left the room expect a short girl with short brown hair and glasses to big for her.  
  
"Hey Bruce do you know how the other guy is deeling with all this?" asked a worried Maria while she bent down to be eye level with the young girl.  
  
"No, I mean I can feel him or her anymore. I don't know how to explain it," said Bruce. Maria put a supportive hand on her shoulder, a very uncharacteristic move. She didn't know if it was seeing this powerful men demolished into fragile young women that needed protection or there was some gas left in the vents but she felt very motherly lately.   
  
She was never motherly, her mother was never around. Her mother was too busy trying to find a fix then to care or acknowledge her daughter. Her father was a one night stand her mother soon fogot about but tge man did give her mother a business card with a name and a now disconnected number. Maria made sure to track him down when she was at S.H.E.I.L.D, she did find him. But she may have not liked what she found. She found him living outside of Washington DC in Georgetown in the picture perfect upper middle-class home. It was like a castle compared to where she grew up in the small old apartment which her mother could barely afford in Queens. She saw his Facebook page it was filled with pictures of his poster family, of they're  trips to Europe, of his kids private school. She sat in her car across the street from her father's home. She debated getting out of the car and talk to him and demand answer to why he never reached out to her. When she was little she dreamt that he was a secret agent like James Bond and that one day, after he was he was done with his missions he would come a rescue her from her warped world but he never did. When she was in Kindergarten she wanted to be a secret agent like her dad she told her teacher while all the other girls wanted to be a princesses (she never like princesses she didn't understand why a smart girl had to be defined by a man). She got teased all through elementary school for holding on to her fathers card, one time in fourth grade a boy named Diego trys to steal her card she beats him, it gets her suspended for a week but she tells her aunt that its worth it. In second grade someone in her mother's buliding calls CPS which in turn takes Maria away from her mother and into the custody of her maternal grandmother which lives in Washington DC  at the age of 7. She never sees her mother again but a few months ago she learns that she died when Maria was 12 but still she never reached out to her. Then her grandmother dies when she is 14. She died peacefully in her sleep at 78 but she can't repress the anger that she feels at that like everyone she comes to contact with leaves her. So when she gets to her aunt's house she runs to her room locks the door and crys her heart out. And when she sees her wallet she pulls out her father's card and tears it in half and throws it away. But she memorized it at the age of 5 so it was a usless but symbolic gesture. Her aunt got it out of trash though and taped up for her and kept it. After high school she gets a full ride to Yale after that she joins S.H.E.I.L.D not for a 5 year olds fantasy of her father but as a 5 year olds dream of being more then a pretty face. She gets out of her car and grabs the card she got from her aunt. Her aunt is like her mother, she wished her aunt was her mother, out of all of her four kids she is most proud of her niece Maria.

She walks up to the door looks at freshly cut grass, at the colorful bikes in the drive way and the expensive midlife crisis car in the opened garage. She rings the doorbell once and hears a women yells for someone to get the door, she rings again for good measure. She all a sudden gets nervous like she 5 years old again and this is dream. Then a girl by looks of it about 13 with curly brown hair put in a messy bun comes to the door.  
  
"Hello how may I help you?" says the girl with a slightly sarcastic tone while chewing gum.   
  
"Um yes my name is Agent Maria Hill and I would like you to give to your father," Maria hands the girl a note and the card which treasured all those years. One the card she wrote on the back her name and number. She quickly simile at the girl and walked to her car she heard the girl close the door. That was in 2009 seven years ago she got one letter back but she hasn't read yet she was too busy saving the world she told herslef. So all in all she was never motherly because she never learned how to, sure her grandmother and aunt loved her with all there heart but she never knew fatherly or motherly love like other kids did.  
  
Maria snapped out of her flashback and focused on the Bruce, "Is there a possibility that the gas cured you like it cured that mans cancer?"  
  
"Maybe I don't know I never tryed to de-age or swap genders to get rid of the other guy, but it could be possible that the gas cured my gamma radiated cells like it did to the man cancer riden cells," said Bruce with a wide simile on her face like she just won a million dollars.  
  
"Okay well thats the one good news I've heard all day. Let's go see what the others are up to" said Maria while messing up the shorter girls hair.  
  
They walked to the living room where Clint was catching up Steve and Nat on there current problem. There she saw a tall, big breast girl with medium length  blonde hair and crystal blue eyes looking shocked sitting next to a smaller girl with firey red hair and emerald eyes. Both set of eyes landed on Maria and Bruce as they entered the room.  
  
Then the smaller girl, she already knew was Natasha from the death glare she gave her, approach her. She walked up to Maria trying to be as big as possible, Maria lightly laughed at this.  
  
"How are you still you," said the small redhair gesturing to the taller Maria's body, "if this magic gas Clint told us did this too us."  
  
"Well I didn't sleep here, thats why," said Maria nodding at Nat.  
  
"That's not fair I don't to be this again," said the young assassin.  
  
"Don't worry we'll find a cure," said a supportive Maria while putting two hands on her shoulders.   
  
"Now Maria, can you tell me what time is it since Tony here doesn't own a clock," said a sassy archer.

"It is 1:00pm, that gives you guys half an hour before you forget your names," said Maria cautiously while looking at all they're young faces.

Each of there expressions were a mixture of anger, fear, hate, and sadness. Cint seemed the most impacted by this news out of everyone even Stark she would be the most impacted by being stuck as a teenage girl, she would lose his family, lose see his kids grow up and she was now old enough to date her/his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your guys help do you think that I should have Vision de-aged and genderswaped as an android or should I have him become human or just leave him be the same. Please tell me what you think of the story so far and Maria dark past.  
> Next chapter up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This will get better just stay with me. Feel free to leave feedback. I will update by tonight or tomorrow. Thxs ♡☆♢


End file.
